


Developing

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I know nothing of photography so that should explain any mistakes, Tim's fixation on dick, mention of real world rules involving the priesthood, tim's stalker tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: As he develops his latest shots, Tim Drake thinks about things.
Series: Stray 2: Electric Boogaloo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626520
Kudos: 13





	Developing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> I decided to show what Tim Drake was up to in this Dick as Stray AU.

Developing

He watched the image form in the pan of development chemicals as he worked in the dark room. It was one of his better shots of Stray visiting the fake priest. He was always curious if Stray knew that Father Todd was far too young to be a real priest and that his credentials had been forged. It hadn’t been hard to find out which is why he was always a little wary when the priest noticed him while he was out and about in crime alley. He did know that unlike some others he’d discovered hiding things over the years the priest wasn’t preying on people. Which is why he hadn’t alerted the authorities to what he’d found still the fact he was hiding things did make being wary around him the smart thing to do.

Of course he knew why the Catholic authorities never looked too closely at Father Todd. After all then they’d have to replace him and finding a Priest for Crime Alley was not going to be easy. All the others had either been predators or left as soon as possible.

He finished up the picture and after hanging it to dry, cleaned up the dark room and headed to bed. He glanced at his calendar and frowned when he realized his folks would be home in a few days. That meant he wouldn’t be able to sneak out to take any more pictures for a few days since the first few days they were home they tended to want to make family appearances. He could still remember the excitement of figuring out from that grainy amateur video of Batman and Batgirl chasing Stray that one of Gotham’s notorious thieves was Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons.

He had really wanted to keep tabs on him for the next few days because he knew that Tony Zucco was out on Parole and he wanted to see how Dick was taking it. He figured that had been behind the visit to Jason Todd. He could still go out tomorrow night and maybe the night after depending if his parents wanted him to meet them some where when they first got back or not. 

He really hoped Stray didn’t go after Zucco because while he wouldn't blame him, he knew he’d be the first suspect and then Batman would finally figure everything out. He knew that Stray had only managed to stay out of jail was because Batman was too busy with the really dangerous psycho’s to go after a thief even an exceptionally flashy one. He also knew that even if Stray managed to avoid Jail he’d probably leave town and then he wouldn’t be able to follow him anymore and he wasn’t sure what he’d do if that happened.

He supposed it was proof of how empty his life was that he spent his nights shadowing a famous thief whose parents he’d seen die at the circus when he was only a kid but he didn’t know what else to do with his time. He supposed he could be bold and just let Stray know that he knew about him but he didn’t think he’d ever have the guts to do so. He didn’t even have the guts to send an anonymous letter about how his priest friend wasn’t actually a priest even though that would be so easy and have very little risk of him getting caught.

The End


End file.
